nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gowther, King, Diane
Gowther, King, Diane & Elizabeth vs. Mael is a battle between King, Diane and Gowther of the Seven Deadly Sins with Elizabeth against Mael . Prologue After Mael absorbs Derieri's Commandment and wrapped in a huge cocoon of light, King and Gowther reunites by Elizabeth so she can heal King's injuries. Then a portal opens revealing Oslo who releases Diane who uses Heavy Metal to block Mael's attacks and is then informed about the situation. Mael's transformation is then completed and he reveals a new form to which Hawk comments that his power level is above 200,000 and makes Elizabeth say everyone should just run. Battle Mael uses his Love Commandment and combines it with his light magic blasting away Elizabeth and everyone else with Jiai no Kougyoku making everyone feel all gloomy and can not even feel their injuries. Gowther uses Sense Opener that restores them to their senses and they all jump above Mael, Elizabeth heals Diane and King's injuries instantly and the two along with Gowther combine their magic in one big attack on Mael. King uses the sixth form of Chastiefol, Yggdra Cloth, acquiring an armor with which he sets out to attack Mael. In conjunction with Gowther's Kaleidoscope technique, dozens of King's illusions appear, confusing Mael without being able to distinguish the real one. Diane proceeds to perform Drole's Dance to gradually increase King's power level. Although at first it seems to work, Mael uses the Commandment of Truth to use Shinjitsu no Kane, dispelling the illusions and pushing back the real King. Mael proceeds to use the Reticence Commandment to use the Chinmoku no Oogama, slashing King and Diane and sealing their magic with cursed seals, lending them unable to use their techniques. Seeing Mael preparing another Jiai no Kougyoku, Gowther jumps and clings to Mael's body, asking for forgiveness for not saving him and for having to kill him in order to save his friends. There, Gowther reveals he have a mechanism of self-destruction on him, that has enough power to kill all living within a radius of fifteen kilometers, including him. However, Mael uses the Junketsu no Kou to make Gowther to fall to the ground unable to move and make him to hallucinate with Nadja Liones. Mael proceeds to use his Jiai no Kougyoku. However, Oslo decides to sacrifice his life receiving the attack himself. Mael uses his attack again. However, the cursed seal is removed just in time for Diane to use Gideon's special ability, Lightning Rod, to disperse the explosion on the earth. Mael launches another Jiai no Kougyoku and Diane uses Gideon again to redirect it. There, the Heaven's Theater break into pieces. As Elizabeth catches Diane to prevent her from falling, Mael appears to Elizabeth's back but before he can hurt her, King push him away revealing his new form and fully grown wings, to the great surprise of Diane and Elizabeth. King is able to hear the chaotic thoughts in the voice of Mael's heart, crying out for his sins, his desire to have Elizabeth and his intention to destroy whoever gets in his way. Mael launches a Jiai no Kougyoku, claiming that Elizabeth will be his even if it should be only her soul and her corpse. However, King emerges intact having protected Elizabeth and Diane with True Form Eight: Pollen Garden. Mael launches to attack King, but he counterattacks with a new and more powerful version of True Guardian, hitting until Mael is badly hurt. Mael tries to use his Chinmoku no Oogama, but King responds with his new True Increase, destroying the scythe and hitting Mael repeatedly. King tries to reason with Mael pointing out the similarity in his experiences and losses, but Mael insists that he does not interfere and get out of his way. Mael launches several Kyusai no Ya, but King deals easily with it with his new True Chastiefol. Despite leaving Mael in disrepair, King says he will not kill him because revenge only brings hatred, but will face him as many times as necessary. There, Mael's body begins to writhe and rip apart due to the power of the Commandments consuming him now that his strength and magic power were exhausted. However, before he was destroyed, Gowther jumps on him and, asking for another chance to save him, uses his Invasion to enter inside his mind. Inside his mind, Mael is met by Gowther who tries to make him back to his former self, but the Commandments persist in prevent it. There, Gowther reveals Mael the truth behind his creator chosing him to become Estarossa. Shocked to discover what he did, the Commandments begin to consume him as his body reaches its limits. Mael says that there is even a limit to his stupidity and, claiming that he can not forgive them, Mael finally expels the Commandments from his being. Mael manages to return to its original form, and stops Gowther from his fall, to the great happiness of this and Elizabeth. Aftermath Now free of the Commandments's influence, Mael send Oslo and Derieri's souls to reincarnate in a new life hoping to be punished by them someday. After a word from Elizabeth, Mael decides to join her, Gowther, King and Diane in the way to Camelot in order to put an end to the Holy War. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Elizabeth Fights Category:King Fights Category:Diane Fights Category:Gowther Fights Category:Mael Fights